Crimen y castigo en los suburbios: East End
by angelkizuna
Summary: Una tragica historia que se da en las calles de East End las mismas donde asesinaba en Jack el destripador .Isabella conocera al demonio, que traera placer a su vida. Lemon. cap final Mi mayor Orgullo
1. Capitulo I

**Prologo**

**Isabella**

Decidimos mudarnos a Londres. Me encontraba viviendo en suiza con mi familia. A mi padre el Sr. Sigmound Friedman le ofrecieron un trabajo importante con los banqueros reconocidos de Inglaterra.

Para mi madre y mi hermana no hubo derecho de decisión. Tuvimos que mudarnos de inmediato a los suburbios de Londres. Una ciudad llamada East End.

La mansión, una de las tantas nuevas adquisiciones de mi padre, quedaba en un barrio pequeño llamado Whitechapel.

Mi familia ocupaba un lugar importante en la clase alta, éramos reconocidos entre todas la grandes familias de Europa.

La casa era bastante proporcionada, contaba con dos plantas. En la de abajo se encontraba una amplia cocina, el despacho de mi padre, la sala con dos juegos de sillones y un hermoso piano negro, unas puerta la conectaban con el jardín. La sala de estar estaba conectada con las escaleras.

La primera planta, contaba con ocho habitaciones, tome la habitación que tenía un balcón que daba para la calle, con un baño incluido en ella. La cama era muy confortante. Un closet que seguramente con el tiempo quedaría pequeño. Una mesa de luz se encontraba a lado de mi cama, con una lámpara que alumbraba apenas la habitación. Desempaque mis perfumes y mis cajas de joyas en la cómoda acompañada con un enorme espejo de marco de bronce.

Puse mi colección de libros seleccionados en un mueble al lado sur de la habitación. Mis cuadernos de notas junto con mi violín en la parte de abajo, junto con los álbumes de fotos.

En la mesa que se encontraba junto a las puertas del balcón, coloque un florero con rosas que compre de camino, con el cuadro con la foto de mi madre. Me sentía a gusto con mi nueva habitación.

Eran cerca del mediodía. En esta época de marzo el otoño era cálido por las tardes, y frío por las noches.

Tome un baño de agua caliente. El viaje y desempacar me habían agotado.

-Isabella ¿terminaste? – pregunto mi hermana mayor tocando la puerta.

-En un minuto bajo – grite desde el baño haciendo eco en el.

Mi hermana Elizabeth me llevaba 4 años, había estudiado en el exterior volvió cuando cumplió 21 años. Era la más seria y responsable de la familia, además de mi padre claro. A mí me habían educado en casa con los mejores profesores. Tocaba violín y piano desde los 7 años.

Guardaba cierto odio y rencor por mi padre, mi niñez no fue la mejor, su concepto sobre mí no era lo bastante bueno, era la rebelde, la caprichosa e inmadura. Todo lo contrario a Elizabeth, era la preferida de mi padre y yo la de mi madre.

Mi madre Monic Teseo de Friedman era una mujer con una bondad inexplicable e inocente. Era muy sumisa con mi padre, el daba órdenes todo el tiempo. Apenas pasaba tiempo con ella.

Mi madre era la única fuente de amor en casa, siempre me apoyaba para seguir adelante.

Me cambie rápido para bajar a almorzar y aparentar la "familia feliz" que no éramos. Supuse que Elizabeth haría la comida, le fascinada hacerme quedar mal.

Baje rápido por las amplias escaleras de madera que te delataban por el rechino que hacían, me dirigí al comedor. Al entrar, vi a todos esperándome para que sirvieran la comida, la mala actitud de mi padre me irritaba.

-Lo siento – dije tomando mi lugar en la mesa.

-¿hija te gusta la casa? – pregunto mi madre con su sonrisa habitual.

-Si madre. Más tarde saldré a ver los alrededores.

-Iras con tu hermana – interrumpió mi padre, con esa voz gruesa que tanto odiaba. Solo asentí e intente que no arruinara mi apetito.

-¿A qué hora te vas padre? – pregunto Elizabeth.

-Al terminar, volverle para la cena. Isabella mañana comenzaras el Instituto, iras al Westminster de arte y literatura – como lo detestaba. Debía obedecerlo no tenia elección – Te recogerán a las 8 y te traerán a las 5 de la tarde. A las 6 tendrás lecciones de música con un nuevo profesor el Sr Jekill.

-Si padre – respondí.

-Déjala que descanse querido – pidió mi madre.

-Tú no te metas – dijo mi padre fulminándola con la mirada.

-Padre terminemos en paz – dijo Elizabeth. Así fue.

No podía discutir, mi padre nos daba lo mejor, estábamos rodeadas de lujos, educadas por los mejores. No nos hacia faltar nada. Pero el era un hombre frívolo y sin escrúpulos. Apenas nos tuteábamos y nos preguntábamos como nos encontrábamos uno al otro. su único objetivo era el dinero y la posición social.

Mi vida no fue la que soñé y la que espere, me crio a su manera sin cariño y comprensión.

Al terminar el almuerzo ayude a levantar la mesa. Subí a mi cuarto a tocar el violín era lo único que me tranquilizaba. Tocaba melodías por lo general tristes que carecían de amor. Era como si el violín lloraba conmigo.

Mi mirada siempre estaba llena de dolor y odio. Pero nadie miraba através de ellos, ya que estaba rodeada de gente falsa y superficial.

Nadie notaba mi sufrimiento que transmitía con mis mejores amigos. El piano y el violín. Al tocarlos lo hacía con una delicada furia y pasión por las ganas de vivir que anhelaba.

Toc toc toc la puerta sonó – Esta abierto – conteste. Fije mi mirada en el reloj y eran cerca de las 5 del a tarde.

-Hola hija, vine a decirte que descanses mañana te espero un largo día – dijo mi madre acariciando mi cabello.

-Madre ¿te sientes a gusto en ese lugar? – quise saber.

-No te preocupes aquí podremos pasar más tiempo juntas – me beso mi mejilla.

-Bajemos a compartir una taza de té con galletas – dije entusiasmada, con mi mirada que me delataba.

Mi hermana acompaño a mi padre a terminar con los papeleos de la mudanza, por suerte ambos se encontraban fuera de casa.

Disfrutando la taza de té con mi madre, me contaba que estaba haciendo unos vestidos para la fiesta de bienvenida que sería el viernes. Era en honor a mi padre por su ascenso.

Mi madre era mi único apoyo que tenía en casa. Nuestra familia había sido consumida por la oscuridad del corazón de mi padre.

La noche cayó sobre las calles de Londres, los faroles apenas se estaban encendiendo. Faltaba poco para ellos llegaran. Subí a mi cuarto mientras mi madre preparaba la cena.

Estuve contemplando la oscura noche desde mi balcón. Vi llegar a mi padre y a Elizabeth baje rápido para su encuentro.

Cenamos con un silencio sepulcral apenas mi padre dijo que mañana vendría una señora para que hiciera las tareas de la casa. Ya que estaba confirmada la fiesta del viernes por la noche.

Terminamos de cenar y pedí lugar para irme a mi habitación, deseaba darme un baño e irme a la cama.

Puse a llenar la tina con agua caliente, me sumergí en ella. Tomándome mi tiempo, ya que mañana me esperaba un día sumamente complicado.

Habré pasado una hora en la tina. Salí me puse mi ropa de dormir, me senté frente al espejo a cepillar mi cabello, recordé como mi hermana lo hacía cuando era pequeña.

Salte del susto cuando de repente sentí un grito que disminuyo, me asome al balcón, en el callejón llegando a la esquina. Visualice a una figura oscura golpeando el abdomen de una mujer con un cuchillo que alcance a distinguir por la niebla de esa noche. Pude contar 6 puñaladas en el estomago de la pobre mujer. En la sexta puñalada se detuvo agitada y miro hacia mi balcón. Tape mi boca para no gritar, mis piernas no me respondían. El podía verme por la luz que alumbraba desde mi habitación. Entre torpemente cerrando con fuerza las puertas y las cortinas del balcón. Caí arrodillada por el miedo y el pánico.

No podía quitarme esa imagen de mi cabeza. Un hombre masacrando a esa mujer. Pude sentí el odio de su mirada cuando volteo ¿vendría por mi? ¿Qué pasara conmigo? Estaba estupefacta por lo que mis ojos habían presenciado.

Tome mi violín y comencé a tocar para poder olvidar, toque tan fuerte que mis dedos comenzaron a sangrar, aun así no me detuve. Una cuerda se rompió e hizo un tajo cerca de mi ojo. Me detuve arrodillada en el suelo lleve mi rostro hasta mis rodillas tarareaba la "melodía del diablo".


	2. capitulo II

Capítulo II:

No podía decirle a nadie. Mi padre jamás me creería, Elizabeth pensaría que estoy alucinando, y eso alteraría a mi madre, ella se tomaba las cosas muy a pecho.

Ni si quiera tenía idea del funcionamiento de la ley aquí. El nunca creyó en mí debido a que de niña poseía una imaginación bastante amplia.

Esa noche me fue imposible conciliar el sueño. Apenas me dormía esa oscura figura aparecía en mis sueños asechándome, hasta alcanzarme, abría lentamente con un cuchillo de carnicero mi abdomen hundiéndolo profundo sin piedad. Me despertaba agitada por esas horribles pesadillas. Opte por permanecer despierta leyendo alguno de mis libros hasta llegar la hora de partir al nuevo instituto.

Fui alistándome para ganar tiempo y distraerme, mi hermana me entrego el uniforme que debía usar anoche. Una falda gris que sobrepasaba las rodillas. Una camisa con vuelos al comienzo. Medias blancas con zapatos smoking charolados. Por último una chaqueta azul con el logo del instituto Westminster.

Eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana. Ya con el uniforme puesto. Me senté para cepillar mi cabello frente al enorme espejo. Finalice mi peinado con un listón azul en mi media cola.

Baje por algo para desayunar antes de que todos se despertaran, no quería cruzarme con mi padre. Tome un vaso de leche y una manzana. Eso de las 7.30 mi madre fue a notificarme que debía alistarme para irme. Abrí la puerta para que ella pudiera verme ya lista.

-Te queda precioso – dijo tapándose la boca.

-Gracias, ya desayune, no te preocupes – me anticipe. Sabia el dolor que mi madre pasaba por estar condenado a obedecer a ese hombre frívolo, su mirada me lo decía todo el tiempo. Ella volvió a su habitación.

Me quede en el balcón esperando que el coche me recogiera. Baje al ver el coche negro toco bocina.

Mi padre se había marchado ya a su trabajo por suerte no tuve que cruzármelo. Me despedí de mi madre en la puerta y partí a lo que me preparo el destino para hoy.

El camino al instituto duro aproximadamente 30 minutos. Trate de memorizar el camino, sosteniendo la mirada en la ventanilla.

Llegue al elegante establecimiento. Pude sentir las miradas y los murmureos a mis espaldas de los alumnos, esperando para entrar.

Camine por el enorme pasillo silenciosa para no llamar la atención hasta llegar a la secretaria a anunciarme. La Sra. Cope tuve la amabilidad de acompañarme al salón. Mi primera clase era "Historia de la música".

Al entrar la Sra. Cope me anuncio a los que serian mis nuevos compañeros.

-Les presento a la nueva alumna la Srta. Friedman – mire al frente ignorando a todos en la sala.

Tome los libros que el nuevo maestro Hernest Montesco me dio y me senté en el lugar apartado al frente de la clase. Deje mi estuche con mi violín adentro, al costado de mi pupitre sin que molestara en el camino.

Sentía la mirada de un joven, empezaba a fastidiarme, gire a penas mi cabeza, de reojo lo fulmine con la mirada obligando a bajar la suya.

La clase no tuvo nada nuevo para mí, leí numerosos libros de arte, música y literatura. Pasaron tres horas de clase. La campana sonó marcando las 12 del medio día en el reloj, anunciando el almuerzo.

Recogí mis libros. Deambule por el instituto memorizando los salones para no perderme luego. Fui directo al extenso patio trasero del lugar.

Me senté bajo un árbol que apenas me cubría de la resolana de ese cálido día. Saque un libro para entretenerme. Mientras me adentraba a la historia, fui interrumpida por una fuerte respiración que provenía cerca. Coloque mi libro en el suelo. Me levante y di un pequeño giro.

Detrás del árbol se encontraba un joven durmiendo placenteramente. Me arrodille a observarlo. Toque la punta de su nariz, cuando vi que la campana ya había tocado.

-Te quedaste dormido – dije de cuclillas, sacando mi dedo de su fría nariz. Entre abrió los ojos, de color dorado, pude notar sus pupilas contraerse por el sol. Su tez era más blanca que la mía. Su cabello alborotado de color bronce me gustaba.

Abrió sus ojos grandes al darse cuenta de la situación, supuse que lo había asustado. Me levante sacudiendo mi falda de los resto de pasto y me di la vuelta.

-Llegas tarde – le recordé mientras me marchaba, de reojo lo vi levantándose y viniendo detrás de mí.

Camine hasta el salón en busca de mi violín. Para comenzar la clase de música. Deseaba ser la primera en llegar, pero eso no pudo ser, todos ya estaban ubicados en sus lugares. Los murmureos me desesperaban, voltee para mirarlos y todos se callaron. Me senté en un lugar vacio. El joven durmiente entro después de mí sentándose a mi lado. Ignore a mis compañeros.

La clase era muy tediosa. Era como ir aprender en un pre básico de instrumento. El profesor se percato de mis vacilaciones en su clase.

-Veo que la Srta. Friedman sabe demasiado para prestar su tiempo en atender la clase – dijo sacando unas partituras de su escritorio – supongo que podrá tocar eso si la clase no es de su nivel- agrego, iba a disculparme pero por desafiarme iba a cerrarle la boca.

Lo mire desafiante echando apneas un vistazo a las hojas, la deje nuevamente en su escritorio. El ave maría era el favorito de mi violín. Volví a mi lugar sacando a mi amigo de su estuche. Todos miraban cada movimiento en silencio.

Me posiciones para tocar, cerré mis ojos, me concentré en que estaba sola en clase y comencé a tocar. Deslice mis manos suaves como si lo acariciaba. Una y otra vez apenas presionando en las notas. "yo seré tu consuelo" le decía a mi violín atreves de mi pensamientos "y tú me darás las fuerzas para seguir luchando, junto con tu música" podía sentir como el respondí suave a mis movimientos. "tu serás quien llore por mi amigo". Termine de tocar y los aplausos se escucharon en la sala. Asentí agradecida por ninguna interrupción y retome mi lugar.

-Gracias Srta. Continuemos con la clase – ordeno el profesor, podía sentir esa pequeña molestia en su mirada. Lo ignore y tuve que fingir que atendía la clase.

El joven que se sentaba a mi lado tocaba el piano, deduje al ver que el Sr. Hernest le daba unas partituras de Debussy.

La campana anuncio el último receso. Agarres mis cosas y partí hacia a la biblioteca. Fui en busca de libros de compositores de piano y me senté en una mesa escondida al fondo del salón.

-¿Tu eres Isabella? – dijo una voz muy varonil. Alce la mirada y me encontré con esos ojos dorados.

-Si – dije volviendo la mirada a mi libro.

-Soy Edward Anthony Cullen Montesquieu – dijo caballerosamente inclinado su cabeza – tocas el violín desde hace tiempo por lo que mis oídos escucharon.

-Así es desde niñas. Eres el que le gusta dormir bajo el sol – bufe. El sonrió con una risa torcida.

-Sí, deseaba agradecerte por eso. Tu eres la misteriosa alumna que hablan todos ¿a qué club te apuntaste? – pregunto ansioso por mi respuesta.

-El único que sería de mí agrado es de literatura, costura y cocina no es lo mío – el largo una carcajada. Quede mirándolo inescrutable.

-Lo siento, es que todas las niñas se apuntan ahí. Yo estoy en el de deporte y literatura. Será un placer tenerte como compañero.

-Supongo que para mi primer día un "amigo" no está mal – dije sin ánimo que sonara un chiste - ¿tu tocas el piano verdad?

-Así es – dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Vi cuando el maestro entrego tus partituras. No es hermoso cuando tocas esas melodías aceleradas de Debussy – dije maravillada mirando al horizonte. Me sonroje y avergonzada baje la mirada al darme cuenta del tonto comentario.

-Es placentero – me acompaño en mi delirio cerrando sus ojos – podrías enseñarme tus técnicas – dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

-Quizás en otro momento - dije levantándome de la silla – fue un gusto Cullen – dije mientras me marchaba al salón de literatura.

Solo conté tres mujeres, incluyéndome, 10 jóvenes. El tema de hoy era "historia de los instrumento" aburrido. Pedí permiso para retirarme diez minutos antes. El joven Cullen no había entrado a clase. Pero su ausencia no hizo la diferencia.

Estuve en el patio disfrutando el poco sol que brindaba la tarde. Me recosté en el pasto seco sin importar mi cabello. Disfrutaba que todos aun seguían en los salones.

-Es difícil pensar en el atardecer. Hay veces que olvido tomar la leche – dije en susurro tapando el sol con una mano – las hormigas a estas horas buscan comida. Una mariposa lo último que queda de luz. Un escarabajo…no se – bufe. Tratando que no lo pisen – fue interrumpida por una rosa.

-¿Una paloma que crees que podría estar haciendo? – dijo esa voz que ya reconocía. Sin asustarme y sin mover la vista del crespúsculo respondí.

-Empollando tal vez. Cada uno es como es. El sol es como una pelota que le tiraron agua ¿no crees? – no esperaba respuesta a mis delirios.

-Creo que es hermoso – dijo en tono suave

-¿Dormido otra vez? – pregunte

-Si – entre risa.

-¿Cual es más grande el sol o luna? – pregunte en mi delirio con el crespúsculo de esa tarde.

-Mmmm ¿el sol? – dijo dudoso.

-La luna, porque la dejan salir de noche – conteste sin ánimos que mi chiste personal le pareciera gracioso. El rio por cortesía tal vez.

-Eres una pequeña caja de cristal llena de misterio que me gustaría descubrir que hay dentro.

-Solo soy una caja vacía no hay nada dentro – me levante sacudiendo mi falda. Por marcharme.

-Siempre me vas a dejar hablando solo y te irás sin despedirte – atajo mi salida tomando mi mano. Me acerque poniéndome de cuclillas y bese su mejilla fría como su nariz aquella vez.

-Adiós Cullen – el no dijo nada mirando como desaparecía mi figura dentro del instituto.

Me quede en la entrada hamacándome de pie con mi estuche esperando que el Sr. viniera por mí. Era un anciano te aproximadamente 50 años, pero simpático.

-Buenas tarde Srta. – dijo bajando del coche para abrir la puerta de atrás.

-Muy buenas Charlie - leí en su prendedor en su uniforme.

En el camino a casa alcance a ver a una niña obsequiando cachorros. Era una pequeña muy humilde por lo que note.

-Detente aquí un minuto – pedí a Charlie

-Srta. tengo prohibido hacer paradas – dijo con miedo en su mirada.

-Solo un momento por favor – dije mientras estacionaba el auto.

Baje y me acerque a la niña, pude ver que en la caja quedaba un último cachorro.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunte dedicando una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Madeleine Srta. – dijo avergonzada.

¿Por qué obsequias a estos hermosos cachorros? – pregunte acariciando al animal.

-No podremos alimentarlo y no deseo que pasen hambre al lado de mi familia – contesto

-Te lo comprare – dije sacando dinero de mi bolsillo.

-No Srta. se lo regalo. Lo único que quiero es que lo cuide – dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Hagamos un trato yo me llevo el cachorro y tu el dinero, así las dos estaremos contentas – la niña acepto. Me despedí y subí al auto con la caja en mano.

En el resto de camino Charlie no dijo palabra. Llegue a casa y sin hacer ruido subí a mi cuarto a ocultar el canino. Baje en busca de una jarra de leche, galletas y un tazón.

-La ayudo – dijo una voz femenina Era la Sra. que trabajaría en casa. De estatura baja cabello oscuro y tez morena, de unos 30 años.

-No gracias ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Lo siento Srta. Me llamo Catalina…Acabo de subir su ropa limpia y…- la interrumpí.

-Por favor no diga nada a mi familia del cachorro.

-Solo era que deje una taza de té y galletas – dijo sin entender.

-¡Oh! Gracias – Salí rápidamente de la cocina.

Di de comer al canino. ¿Cómo iba a llamarlo? Era rato ver a un San Bernardo. Son oriundos de los Alpes suizos, esos perros eran criados con el propósito de guiar a los monjes en la nieve y rescatar a los viajeros en tormentas. Era una hembra, una bola de pelo blanco con marrón chocolate. Lo llamaría "Paty" no se porque. Debía pensar como le decía a mi padre.

Vi el reloj marcando las 6:05 de la tarde. Recordé que tenía clase con el maestro Jekill. Baje a la sala donde se encontraba el piano. Vi a Sr. Con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-Lamento por hacerlo esperar 5 minutos – dije irónicamente.

La clase fue una tortura el Sr. Jekill era un perfeccionista a pesar de que no lo hacía mal el debía encontrar un error. Mi hermana había dejado la lista con las tareas que debía hacer y los nombres de los profesores. Su clase llego a su fin.

Cuando subí a mi habitación, me detuve frente del espejo. Mire la marca de mi rostro, al lado de mi ojo. Había olvidado que la cuerda de mi violín hizo ese daño. La cubrí con poco de maquillaje y mi cabello en esa dirección.

Entre a la tina caliente antes de ir a cenar deseaba relajarme. Baje antes de que llegara mi padre. Tome mi lugar en la mesa. Esperando que todos llegaran.

-Madre necesito tu ayuda – dije en voz baja para que mi hermana no nos ollera de la otra sala.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Traje un cachorro y necesito que convenzamos a mi padre.

-Hija eso va a estar difícil – contesto.

El silencio sepulcral habitaba cuando llegaba mi padre. La familia se sentó a cenar. Al terminar de servir el café luego de la cena. Aprovecharía.

-Padre…- obviamente me fulmino con la mirada - ¿Qué piensas de tener un perro en casa?

-No- dijo sin vacilar.

-Querido la casa es grande y no vendría mal un can guardián – agrego mi madre.

-Por favor padre nunca tuve uno – suplique.

-Haz lo que quieras. Pero lo tirare si me lo cruzo a ese mugroso animal – dijo retirándose de la mesa.

-Gracias – a pesar de que no tenía que agradecerle. Mi hermana como su perro faldero fue detrás.

-Gracias mama. Luego ve a conocer a "Paty".

-Esta bien – dijo riendo por el nombre.

Jugué con "Päty" hasta quedarme dormida en mi cama con el lado. Entre sueño pude sentir a mi madre cerrar las cortinas alrededor de mi cama de ambos lados. Dejando la lámpara encendida.

Esa noche volví a soñar con la figura oscura. Me desperté agitada mirando el reloj marcando las seis de la mañana. Por lo viste esa maldita noche tampoco iba conciliar el sueño completo.

Me levante de la cama. Me di una ducha para despabilarme. Comencé alistarme para otro día nublado de mi visa. La Sr. Catalina toco la puerta anunciando su presencia.

-Adelante – dije.

-Le traje el desayuno para ambos – paso dejando una bandeja con un vaso, un tazón de leche y unas galletas – el grande es para el cachorro.

-Gracias – se marcho.

Antes de bajar deje a "Paty" desayunando. Charlie me esperaba afuera. Partí al instituto.

El dio transcurrió lento y mis noches de mal sueños hacían que me esforzara el doble pro mantenerme despierta en clase. La campana me salvo de no caer dormida.

Fui directo a mi lugar que lo ya lo consideraba mía. Sentada en el jardín saque un libro para leer el sol calentaba apenas mis mejillas. En medio de la lectura mis parpados me pesaban y no pude evitar cerrarlos hasta dormirme.

-Ahora tú eres la bella durmiente – dijo esa voz a mi oído. Me sobresalte y sin darme cuenta que lo tenía tan cerca mío. Nuestros labios chocaron sin querer por mi torpeza. Me quede quieta abriendo mis ojos como platos. Me eche para atrás sonrojada de la pena.

-Lo lamento – dije mientras jugaba con el listón de mi cabello.

-Pues yo no – dijo Cullen. Mis mejillas eran fuego – ¿Siempre eres así de fría? – mi color rosado cambio a blanco papel. Lo mire furiosa.

-No soy fría. Solo reservada.

-Perdona no quise decir…- dijo apenado.

-No te preocupes – sonreí.

-Isabella ¿puedo llamarte Bella? – lo mire con dulzura, así me llamaba mi madre de niña.

-Claro Cullen.

-Por favor dime Edward – dijo mientras extendía su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Vi lo atractivo que era Edward. A pesar que la pase ignorando la atención que me ponía el mostraba buena actitud conmigo.

-Vamos a clase – dije soltando su mano fría.

-vamos – me siguió.


	3. capitulo III

Capítulo III

Edward

Desde esa noche que vi esos ojos verdes horrorizados mirándome me sentí amenazado y con necesitad de destruir, como siempre cualquier evidencia.

Pero cuando oí la melodía que provenía de su cuarto. Me acerque, al verla nada más que tocar con lágrimas en sus ojos, dar vueltas en su cama y no contar lo que había visto. No me atreví a callarla. Pero debía estar alerta.

Isabella era una humana fuera de lo común. Sentí una leve atracción por ella.

Cuando volví a ver esos ojos en el instituto un dolor en mi pecho y algo molesto en mi estomago y garganta. Ignore la incomodidad. Me concentre perdiéndome en sus hermosos ojos verdes. Ese dulce aroma cuando agitaba su cabello y jugaba con su listón.

Se me hacia agua en la boca. Sabía que ella se percato de la atención que le ponía, pero no hizo más que ignorarme. Eso me molesto aun más.

En el salón de música, al pararse al frente de la clase y tocar a pesar de que sus manos estaban dañadas por mi culpa. Sentí el dolor que provenía de esa excitante melodía. Pude sentir la angustia y dolor que transmitía.

A pesar que ella me ignoraba y me cortaba con sus contestaciones frías, olvidaba mi orgullo e iba en su busca de ella nuevamente.

Hoy cuando me encontré con esa cara angelical durmiendo bajos los arboles, unos labios perfectamente definidos, apenas entre abiertos, sus mejillas rosáceas.

Su respiración era el más dulce aroma que mi olfato pudo oler. Su cabello desparramado sobre el pasto, con un mecho que cubría un corte cerca de su ojo izquierdo. Me sentí un miserable. Aun así era aun más hermosa durmiendo.

Al despertarla y asustarla nuestros labios chocaron encajando perfecto con los míos, no quise apartarme de ello, mi garganta sintió fuego, se lleno de ponzoña mi boca cuando sus mejillas se llenaron de liquido vital para mí.

En esos pocos segundos había trazado un plan morboso para esa niña indefensa. Su único error fue nacer.

Deseaba que ese árbol fuera testigo de cómo hacia mía a Isabella Friedman, mientras le daba un placer inhumano suavemente sin que sintiera dolor. la mataría hasta beber cada gota de su sangre.

Luche toda la noche para apartar esa idea de mi cabeza, tuve la necesidad de salir en busca de alguna presa.

Vi a una mujer en un callejón luego de ser golpeada por su marido. Me acerque a ella pensando que era Isabella a quien besaba. Mientras satisfacía mis necesidades de hombre destrozando su vientre. Lentamente la estrangule bebiendo hasta dejarla seca por dentro.

Corte sus extremidades dejándola esparcida por el lugar.

Esa pobre no fue suficiente para saciar mi ansiedad por Bella. Pero en el momento que su rostro vino a mi mente no tuve el valor de seguir cazando.

Fui a recostarme pensando en ella. Iba hacer que Isabella estuviera a mi lado para siempre al precio que sea. Era obsesión y un amor enfermo lo que sentía pro ella.

Isabella

El maldito viernes había llegado. Tenía encima a mi madre y a Elizabeth arreglándome el cabello y el vestido.

Mi madre había pasado toda la noche cosiendo un hermoso vestido. Blanca la parte de arriba, dejando al descubierto un importante escote.

Una faja negra que iba con la parte de abajo del vestido color negro con flores que quedaban a la vista, por el molde que le brindaba el vestido. Doradas, rojas y blancas.

Unos zapatos negros de charol taco alto con un moño negro que lo agarraba a mis tobillos.

Ya lista con el enorme vestido me quede sentada en la sala esperando que la familia bajara. Elizabeth bajo primero con un vestido rojo muy llamativo y provocador.

Al lado mi padre con un traje azul marfil de elegante tela, un sombrero que hacia juego y su bastón de palta.

Mi madre con un delicado y fino vestido color salmón. Todo su cabello recogido y unos collares de perlas que colgaba de su cuello.

Charlie nos llevo a la dichosa fiesta. Fui prestando atención al recorrido, las calles de East End cubiertas de oscuridad y solitarias.

-¡Para! – grite. El auto se detuvo frenado de golpe. Baje a tropiezo con el enorme vestido del auto.

Mis ojos se contrajeron de dolor, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Una mujer de la vida fácil, tendida en el suelo.

Su corcet todo rasgado dejando a la vista sus pechos desnudos. Su estomago abierto al medio, con los órganos expuesto a la vista. Su vientre descuartizado.

Tape mi boca para no gritar, cayendo arrodillad delante del cadáver seco. Sin rastro de sangre.

-Levántate y ve al coche – dijo mi padre por detrás. Seque mis lagrimas y sacudí mi vestido – no le digas nada a tu madre y hermana, no quiero que arruinen la fiesta – dijo mientras lo seguía al coche.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto mi hermana.

-Solo un animal muerto – corto mi padre.

Intente ocultar mi rostro hasta llegar. Estaba atónita no era la primera vez que veía algo así. Trate de divagar en otros pensamientos. Pero esa mujer volvía a perturbarme.

El también fue testigo de lo que acaba de ver. Suponía que haría algo al respecto. Alguien andaba suelto masacrando mujeres.

Llegamos al gran salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. Me dibuje una sonrisa en el rostro. Era demasiado lujoso, toda gente de la burguesa europea se encontraba allí.

Al entrar tuvimos las miradas superficiales de todos, las mujeres murmuraron en el oído de la otra.

Seguí al lado de mi familia saludando a las numerosos, senadores, políticos, diputas, etc.

-Les presento a Canciller de Inglaterra – dijo mi padre con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro.

-Un placer, Aro Vulturi - Dijo el hombre alto de cabellera larga y oscura, poesía una mirada escalofriante. Solo asentí devolviendo el saludo - ¡Oh! Déjenme presentarle a mi hermano y su sobrino – hizo seña a mis espaldas llamándolos - El es Carlisle Montesquieu y su hijo – gire al oír el apellido.

Nuestras miradas se encontraran con esos ojos dorados – el está en la cámara conmigo – dijo el Sr. Vulturi responsado su mano en el hombro del Sr. Montesquieu.

-Un gusto – dijo mi padre – ellas son mis hijas Elizabeth e Isabella y mi esposa Monic.

-Si me permite Sr. Friedman, me gustaría bailar con su hija – dijo Cullen a mi padre.

-Ve Elizabeth – sonrió mi padre. Edward sonrió extendiendo su mano en mi dirección.

-Me refería a la Srta. Isabella.

-Claro – contesto indiferente mi padre.

Tome su mano fría guiándome a la pista. Me tomo de la cintura llevándome a su torso. Repose mi mano sobre su hombro, entrelazando la otra con su otra mano.

Me deje llevar por él y la música.

-Esta excitantemente hermosa – dijo cerca de mi oído. Edward estaba despertando cierta ansiedad en mí.

Edward

Cuando vi entrar a Bella tome una bocanada de aire para controlarme. Era la creatura más hermosa de la noche, me excitaba solo con verla.

Llevaba puesto un vestido que resaltaba sus hermosos pechos. Sus labios tenían un delicado color rosado que me causaba sed. Su cabello caía a ambos costados de su cuello.

Antes de ir a la reunión, fui en busca de una presa fácil, las prostitutas se dejaban seducir fácil por mis encantos.

Tenía que estar saciado para estar cerca de ella. Sabía que ella asistirá, estuve vigilándola toda la tarde desde el callejón cerca de su residencia.

Cuando lleve a bailar a mi ángel, atraje su cintura contra la mía sintiendo el roce de sus pechos y el latido de su corazón, la boca se me llenaba de ponzoña con solo mirar ese exquisito cuello descubierto.

Deseaba matar a todos en esta maldita fiesta y hacerla mía.

-Vamos afuera – dijo casi en susurro con la mirada llena de miedo. Sin soltar mi mano la seguí hasta el jardín oscuro y frio.

Note como su piel se enfriaba por el viento que corría, me saque mi saco y le puse en su espalda.

-Gracias. No sabía que eras hijos de políticos – dijo agachándose y apoyando sus brazos y quijada sobre las barandas de madera.

Algo atormentaba a Bella podía ver a través de sus ojos.

-¿Qué te sucede? – note como su ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Comenzaron a desbordar de sus hermosos ojos. Cayo arrodillada llevando sus manos a su rostro para disminuir el sonido de su llanto.

La cogí con mi brazos levantándola del suelo, Bella era un ser tan frágil y debía protegerla. Sin saber que le sucedía solo la acogí.

-Nada va a ocurrirte yo estaré aquí - dije besando su cabeza. Poseía un aroma hipnotizarte.

Ella rodeo sus brazos en mi cintura y hundió su rostro en mi pecho. Me sentí feliz por ser aceptado por ella.

-Tú eres el único amigo para mí – sentí como una daga perforaba mi corazón al ori la palabra "amigo". No podía esperar que ella se enamorara de mí en tan poco tiempo.

-No voy a dejarte – dije respondiendo a su abrazos.

Isabella

Me sentí segura en sus brazos firmes y fríos, me transmito una cálida sensación de tranquilidad.

Estaba enamorándome de Edward Cullen Montesquieu. Lo tome de la mano y lo lleve dentro del salón a continuar el baile.

Elizabeth se acerco a nosotros con una forzosa sonrisa y mirada llena de celos y envidia.

-Hermana ya debemos retirarnos – dijo con esa voz aniñada que me molestaba.

-Claro – conteste. Edward se inclino a besar mi mano levantado la mirada para mirar mis ojos.

-Que descanses nos vemos prontos Srta. Isabella – era un caballero.

Fui detrás de Elizabeth al encuentro con el resto de la familia.

Charlie llego a la hora acordaba, para llevarnos de nuevo a casa. Deseaba llegar pronto y sacarme el vestido y estos incómodos zapatos.

Cuando arribamos en casa, al entrar mi madre y Elizabeth subieron a sus habitaciones. Mi padre se interpuso en las escaleras impidiendo mi paso.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunte.

-Sobre lo que viste hoy, hare que investiguen pero no hable con nadie ¿entendiste? – dijo mirándome seriamente.

-Si, padre que descanses – dije forzando el paso subiendo a mi cuarto.

Me tumbe sobre mi cama, "Paty" vino a darme la bienvenida.

-¿Me extrañaste pequeña? – dije acariciando al cachorro.

-Si – me contesto alguien, asustada me levante rápidamente – shhh soy Edward – dijo saliendo de la oscuridad por las puertas del balcón.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo…? – pregunte en susurro.

-Deseaba verte, no te encontrabas bien y quería saber como estabas. No creo que el cachorro te conteste – bufo.

-Siéntate – lo invite a sentarse en el sofá que estaba cerca de mi cama.

-Perdona por entrar así – dijo bajando la mirada.

-No preguntare, mis padres están a dos habitaciones y Elizabeth a tres no te van a escuchar – sonrió por la idea.

-Bella, quiero que sepas que no poseo las fuerzas suficientes para alejarme de ti – tenso la mandíbula y lo dijo entre dientes.

-No lo hagas – le pedí, Edward era todo lo que tenía en Londres y no quería que se apartara de mi. El acaricio mi mejilla con su mano fría como el hielo.

No me consideraba entrometida para invadirlo a preguntas. Sentí el lloriqueo de "Paty" estaba escondida debajo de la cama.

-¡Ven acá "Paty" – dije sin lograr que saliera de su escondite

-Déjala – dijo Edward levantándose de su lugar. Se acerco tomando mi mentón y llevo sus labios rozando los míos.

Corrí la cara, pero no porque no deseaba besarlo, me avergoncé de que nunca hubiera besado a nadie.

-Perdona, no lo volveré hacer – hundí mi rostro en su pecho.

-No…es que yo…jamás he besado…y – me levanto el rostro y volvió a besarme, permití a su lengua entrar en mi boca, tímida mi lengua jugó con la suya. Su sabor era delicioso.

En el desenfreno de su beso, un calor recorrió mi cuerpo llegando a mis mejillas que eran fuego. Sentí su sonrisa en mi boca.

Me tomo del a cintura con una mano, con la otra hizo que llevara ms manos a su cuello. Por unos segundos me permitió respirar para continuar el beso.

Ya con confianza introduje toda mi lengua en su boca. Me apretó con fuerza a su torso. Agarre con fuerza su cabello inconscientemente.

De pronto me soltó, apartándome con delicadeza, me quede inmóvil por su reacción ¿Qué hice mal?

-Lo siento pero no debo perder el control contigo – dijo abrazándome – debo irme. Te veré mañana.

-Está bien – beso mi mejilla y se fue por donde vino. Cerré las puertas del balcón intentado descifrar por que reacciono así.

Antes de irme a la cama me di una ducha, antes de salir creí haber escuchado un grito a los lejos, no le di importancia.

Seguramente era producto de mi imaginación. Caí rendida a la cama y conseguí dormir más tranquila.


	4. capitulo IV

Capítulo IV

Edward

Sus labios eran deliciosos. Pero debía irme a saciar mi sed antes de lastimarla.

Una simple humana que caminada a sola a altas hora de la noche fue mi presa.

Solo corte su garganta bebiendo cada gota de su maldita sangre. En esos momentos desde de lo más profundo ser humana y no tener la frustración de que si no me controlo la lastimaría.

Sabía que jamás seria "atrapado", mi familia, de la misma calaña, gobernaba toda Inglaterra. Se incriminaba a cualquier mendigo y se lo condenaba para dejar más tranquilo al pueblo.

Era irónico que el reino unido estuviera bajo el poder de vampiros. En Europa solo habitaban tres familias. El clan de Tanya en Finlandia, y otros dos en Italia. Los demás andaban cazando por América, le resultaba más fácil cazar indios y esclavos.

Era el único de mi familia que le resultaba placentero cazar, además no controlaba bien mis instintos de matar. Los sirvientes llevaban la "sangre a la mesa" para que ellos no ensuciaran sus manos.

Me gustaba escuchar los gritos de placer cuando me adentraba en mis victimas, los gritos de dolor cuando revolvía dentro de su cuerpo, para que se retorcieran. No sabía bien aquí Salí con un mente tan retorcida. La costumbre era beber e irse.

Me sentía tan despreciable al pensar en las cosas morbosas que le haría a Bella, una niña pura e inocente.

Sin ella me sentía incompleto, necesitaba que ella pertenezca a mis sentimientos, si no perdería el control.

Isabella

Toc toc toc. Sentí despertando, mire el reloj y marcaban las 10 de la mañana.

-Adelante – dije estirándome en la cama.

-Srta. la esperan para desayunar – dijo nuestra servidumbre.

-Gracias Catalina, bajo en un momento – me levante sin ganas de la cama.

Rápidamente me cambie, no quería hacer esperar a mi padre, era lo peor para él.

Era sábado y por lo visto mi padre se encontraba en casa. Baje y encontré a todos en el comedor. Tome mi lugar en la mesa.

-Buenos Días – dije tomando la azúcar entre mi mano para endulzarme la mañana.

-¿Ya conocías a Cullen Montesquieu? – quiso saber impaciente Elizabeth.

-Sí, lo he visto en mi salón de clase – conteste sin vacilar.

-Es guapo – agrego mi madre-

-Isabella tiene cosas más importante en que pensar – dijo mi padre en tono fuerte.

-Así es, a ti no te vendría mal hermana, no he conocido ningún prometido tuyo – vi como Elizabeth me fulminaba con la mirada. Detestaba que tocara ese tema.

-Te voy a conseguir al mejor pretendiente hija. No te apresures – sonrió mi padre. Le gustaba dirigir la vida de otros. Solo me reí por la irritación de mi hermana.

Al terminar de desayunar subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme. Deseaba sacar a pasear a "Paty". Pedí a Catalina que me acompañara al parque que quedaba cerca de aquí.

Necesitaba que mi perra saliera de su encierra, y a mí no me vendría mal. Todas las personas volteaban a verme, cara nueva en la ciudad.

Al llegar deslice un mantel sobre el pasto para reposar en el. Catalina llevo a "Paty" a jugar y conocer los alrededores.

Relajada con el sol golpeando mis mejillas saque mi libro y me meti en el.

Edward

Vi a Bella salir de su casa, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con un sombrero que la protegía del sol. Esa mujer era más hermosa en la luz del día. No encontraba sinónimos para expresar la bella que era.

Se dirigía al parque Kensington Gardens, me había quedado vigilándola toda la noche. La seguí. Se sentó bajo un árbol atrapada en su lectura.

Me acerque de forma casual a ella.

-Acaso me estas siguiendo – bromee, acercándome por su espalda. Ella giro y quedo a centímetros de mi boca.

-No sé quien siguió a quien – dijo sonriendo – por favor siéntate.

-Primera vez que te veo por aquí – dije para que no pareciera que la vigilaba.

-Desde que me mude no Salí de asa, aproveche para sacar a "Paty".

-Olvide decirlo, esas hermosa – dije provocando que sus mejillas sonrojasen, me excitaba ver la fluidez de su sangre.

Estuvimos caminando alrededor del parque mientras platicábamos de música. Ella era muy inteligente, y amaba lo que estudiaba. Cada minuto eran segundos para mí.

Me tranquilizaba estar a su lado. Pude ver como sus ojos se llenaban de odios y dolor cuando mencionaba a su padre. Él era el causante del sufrimiento de mi ángel.

Claro que no podía matarlo era socio de m familia.

Isabella

Había pasado una hermosa mañana al lado de Edward. Era tan dulce y tierno cuando me hablaba.

Llegue a casa pasando las 1 de la tarde. Demore más de lo previsto. Pude oír ya a todos en el comedor.

Cuando entre sentí solo el silencio y la mirada asesina de mi padre en mi.

-Isabella, saluda a nuestro invitado Fernando III de Habsburgo, un nuevo socio – dijo presentando al elegante joven que se levanto de su lugar para saludarme.

-Un placer – dije mientras el tomaba mi mano para besarla.

-Siéntate hija, estábamos esperándote para la cena – pidió mi madre. Si no hubiera sido por ese invitado ahora estaría en mi cuarto encerrada.

Ya todos en la mesa comiendo placenteramente, hablando de Londres, negocios, mi padre con sus historias machista.

-¿No sabía que tenía una hija tan hermosa? Sr. Friedman – interrumpió el joven de cabello dorado, ojos de color azulado. Carecía de defecto en lo físico.

Mi padre no contesto a esa pregunta retorica del joven.

-Me conto u padre Srta. Isabella que toca el piano – agrego el Sr. Habsburgo.

-Y piano – corregí.

-Sr. Friedman ¿cree que podría tener el honor de ori tocar a su hija? – pregunto ansioso por que mi padre dijera que sí

-Claro, por favor Isabella – dijo mi padre.

Todos nos dirigimos a la sala donde se encontraba el piano. Me acomode para tocar. Decidí tocar algo de Debussy, Edward vino en mi mente con solo relacionarlo.

Cerré mis ojos y me guie por mis habilidades. Solo toque unos 10 minutos. Suficiente para conformar al invitado.

-Es usted maravillosa – dijo Habsburgo, aplaudiendo y levantándose de su lugar.

-Gracias – asentí. Como toda una pianista profesional, me reí en mis adentro.

-Debo irme, pero vendré masa seguido Sr. Friedman. Con u permisos damas. Isabella – dijo despidiéndose. Mi padre lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

Edward

´por fin el maldito lunes había llegado, no soporte la ausencia de Bella.

Espere a mi Ángel en la entrada del instituto, para escoltarla a clase. Bajo del coche con su uniforme que le quedaba hermoso.

-Buenos días Bella – dije ayudándola a bajar.

-Buenos días ¿qué haces tan temprano? –pregunto.

-Esperándote – sonreí, pero ella como siempre se mostraba inescrutable a todas mis bromas, halagos etc.

Caminamos hasta el salón de clase para dejar nuestras cosas.

Todos los alumnos nos miraban sorprendido. Ella era muy rara y yo ni hablemos. Podía ver a través de sus ojos que pensaban que Bella y yo éramos mas que compañeros. Eso deseaba pero aun ella solo me miraba como su "primer amigo".

-Vaya, vaya Edward Cullen, si mis ojos no lo vieran hubiese pensado que solo era un rumor – dijo Rosalie, la hija de mi tío. Estaba obsesionada conmigo, pero ella no me atraía en lo mas mínimo.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? – dije poniéndome delante de Bella, para que su presencia no la incomodara.

-Pensé que era mentira que andabas con una humana… - la tome del cuello estrellándola contra la pared. Si hubiera sido humana le habría quebrado la espalda. Olvide de que Bella estaba a mi lado.

-Cállate – gruñí.

-Déjala Edward, no vale la pena – dijo mi Ángel tocándome el hombre para clamarme. La mire sorprendió por su frialdad para las cosas.

-Vas arrepentirte – dijo Rosalie furiosa mirando Bella.

Mi Ángel no hizo nada más que dar media vuelta y entrar al salón. Tomando su lugar.

-Si la tocas te matare – dije sin dudarlo.

-Prefieres a esa humana que a mí? ¿por qué no la matas y te ahorras esto? – Rosalie ardía de furia.

-Prefiera a una plebeya que a ti – dije dándole la espalda.

Entre al salón y ella estaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Ajustando las cuerda de su violín.

-Bella lo siento… - me interrumpió.

-No te preocupes – dijo.

La campana sonó, y ella no saco el tema ni en el almuerzo y en el receso. Me quede a su lado hasta que vinieron por ella.

-Te veré esta noche – dije abriéndole la puerta del coche.

-Adiós Cullen – se marcho.


	5. capitulo V

Capitulo V

Isabella

Estuve jugando con "Paty, me distraía cada vez que el Sr. Jekill me estresaba con sus clases.

Toc toc toc – ¿puedo entrar? – pidió mi madre.

-Entra – pasó a mi cuarto y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

-Bella ese joven parece muy intereso en ti – dijo, imagine que se refería a Cullen.

-Si, y es de mi agrado – dije vacilando en lo perfecto que era Edward.

-¿El Sr. Habsburgo? Pensé que no era la clase de persona…

-¡No! Madre el Sr. Fernando definitivamente no es me gusta.

-Escuche a tu padre hablar con él y dijo que está dispuesto a ganarse tu corazón. Veras tu padre lo trajo para presentarle a Elizabeth…pero se tu le gústate.

-¡¿Qué?

-Ahora dime ¿Quién es el afortunado? – pregunto curiosa.

-Es Edward Anthony Cullen Montesquieu – si que tenía un nombre largo. Mi madre abrió los ojos como platos.

-No lo sé, el guarda cierto misterio, no lo sé – mi madre estaba orgullosa cuando juzgaba a las personas. Siempre le acertaba. Pero todos tenemos misterio.

-Madre, es el primer chico que se ha fijado en mí.

-No. El primero en que tú te has fijado.

-Volviendo a los de Habsburgo – interrumpí.

-Tu hermana está furiosa, pero se le pasara – dijo acariciando mi cabello – me voy a descansar. Buenas noches hija.

-Buenas noches madre – dije y cerro con delicadeza la puerta.

Puse a llenar la tina, me encantaba sumergirme en el agua caliente y desconectarme de todo mi estrés.

Me relaje en ella. Sin pensar en ninguno de mis problemas. Solo en el.

Edward

Me escabullí entre la habitación de Bella, sin hacer ruido, vi que no se encontraba en su cama.

Vi el vapor salir de la habitación del baño. Sigilosamente me acerque. Vi la creatura más frágil y hermosa. Estaba con su cabeza apoyada en el borde de la tina. Con sus ojos cerrado y tarareando una melodía.

Cada centímetro de su cuerpo, aceleraba mi excitación por ella. Su cabello desparramado en el agua cubría uno de sus senos voluptuosos. Estaba con las piernas cerrada. Ella no poseía vellos en su cuerpo. La vida me había sonreído por primera vez.

Cada movimiento que hacia cuando mojaba sus brazos hacia que me aferrara con fuerza al marco de la puerta. Mi excitación me estaba dejando al descubierto.

Quería hacerla mía, entrando a la habitación, suavemente sacándola desnuda y mojada de la tina. Tan indefensa.

Me saco de mi fantasía cuando vi su figura de espalda. Cuando se levanto para cubrirse con una toalla. Pude deleitarme con su cuerpo. La mire de arriba abajo memorizándome cada detalle de ella.

Miles de fantasía golpearon en mi cabeza. Sentí que mi excitación iba a explotar.

Bella se envolvió en la pequeña tela que apenas cubría su cuerpo. a una velocidad sobrehumana me senté al borde de su cama.

No estaba seguro de controlar mis deseos, había llegado en mal momento. Me aferre con fuerza a las sabanas.

Intente bajar mi excitación contando cada bordado del largo mantel, sobre la mesa.

Isabella

Abrí la puerta y vi a Edward sentado al filo de mi cama. Escucho cerrar la puerta y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la mía.

Me miro de arriba abajo, me sentí ruborizada terriblemente.

-¿Qué…haces aquí? – pregunte apenada.

-Dije que te vería hoy ¿recuerdas? – me respondió, acercándose lentamente.

-Esto…debo cambiarme – me rodeo con sus brazos. Sentí un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo, al contacto de su fría piel.

-Venus debe enviar lo hermosa que eres – susurro a mi oído. La cantidad de seducción en su melódica voz. Hizo que mis piernas temblaran.

-Edward – suplique al roce de sus manos acariciando mi cuello. A pesar de que solo eran caricias, sentía un cierto placer cuando él me tocaba.

El se aparto, y me alcanzo mi ripa de dormir que se encontraba sobre la cama. Entre deprisa y me cambie.

Me sonreí al pensar que me había visto casi desnuda. Recorrí mi cuello por donde sus manos viajaron, un placer y una necesidad de besarlo vinieron.

Me sonroje por mis pensamientos. Me cambie y Salí.

Edward

Cuando salió de baño, vi a mi ángel, con su canesú de lo más excitante. Era de encaje en la parte del sus pecho, que estaban erectos. Y de seda transparente que caía, podía ver a la perfección el color de su braga.

Su figura era hermosa, al ver su tercia piel con la tenue luz de la lámpara que alumbraba la habitación. Deje de deleitarme mirando abajo, al ver que me estaba excitando.

Ella se acerco lentamente parándose delante de mí.

-Bella, no puedo estar sin ti – apoye su mi cabeza en su abdomen. Ella acaricio mi cabello.

-Tampoco podría vivir sin ti, Edward. Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar – se sentó a mi lado, y escondió su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello.

La tome entre mis brazos y levante su mentón. La bese con la mayor dulzura y ternura que ella se merecía.

No quería ultrajar a mi pequeño y frágil Ángel, con mis tontas fantasías.

Esperaba que el beso fuera lento y dulce. Pero su aliento dulce era mi droga preferida. Ella acelero el beso introduciendo su lengua en mi boca. Sin soltar mi boca, se sentó a horcajas en mi regazo.

Nuestras lenguas jugaron y revolotearon en nuestras bocas. Introduje toda en su boca, para saborear cada centímetro de ella.

Disfrute de su sabor fascinante y el calor de su respiración golpeando en mi boca. Al oír su corazón latir a extrema velocidad y la respiración entre cortada, casi hace enloquecerme.

No quise ni pensar lo bien que sabría su sangre, tan pura y dulce.

Mi Ángel detuvo el beso, levantándose y finalizando con un pequeño choque de nuestros labios.

El calor que emanaba, hizo mi excitación evidente. Rodeo sus delicados brazos en mi cuello y los míos fueron a su cintura.

Se acomodo y observe como se quedaba dormida. Su respiración chocaba en mi cuello y eso me provocaba mas deseo en ella.

Isabella

Me encontré arropada en mi cama. Casi amaneciendo, me desperté como si hubiera soñado toda la noche. Aun no asumía el beso maravilloso que me dio anoche.

Al recordar su sabor hizo que me estremeciera de placer. No encontrarlo a mi lado me deprimió un poco.

Vi las manecillas del reloj marcando las 7 y 30. Salí deprisa para alistarme, e irme al instituto. Ansiaba ver a Edward.

A las 8 llego Charlie para llevarme. En camino él se mantuvo callado al igual yo.

Cuando llegue pude percatarme el alboroto de los alumnos, murmurando a cada paso que daba.

-Es terrible, arderán en el infierno – dijo un chica a otra.

-Ag. Eso es asqueroso y repugnante – le comento con cara de asco un joven a dos compañeros.

No me interesaban los chismes baratos, de las burguesías. Siempre eran cosas estúpidas.

-El Sr. Friedman los juzgara – por poco me detengo a preguntar, cuando oí a un profesor habla con la Sra. Cope, murmurar de mi padre.

Era raro que los casos que mi padre juzgaba, salieran a la luz. La corte donde él estaba, era muy discreta.

Camine hasta el salón, impidiendo que la curiosidad me invadiera. Estaba más que obvio, que mi padre jamás diría sobre lo que hace en su trabajo.


	6. capitulo VI

**Capítulo VI **

**Edward **

Luego de dejar a Bella dormida y segura en su cama, fui tras una víctima. Tenía la ponzoña acumulada en mi boca.

Había un terrible alboroto en las calles, todos estaba fueras de sus casas, viendo como se llevaban presos a dos hombres.

La gente les arrojaba piedras, y los insultaban.

-Degenerados – grito una Sra.

-No se acerque, eso es repugnante – me advirtió una anciana.

-Ererges – grito un hombre, que llevaba puesto su ropa de dormir.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunte a un oficial.

-Dos hombres, estaban profanando su cuerpo entre ellos, manchando la honra del hombre. Yendo contra la ley de dios. Es una vergüenza que en Londres ocurra esto – el oficial estaba muy furioso.

Fui a la mansión,, seguramente mi familia estaría al tanto de todo.

Cuando llegue, mi tío estaba comunicándose con el padre de Bella. Le darían el caso a Friedman, para que él decida que se haría con esos hombres.

Cayeron en las peores manos justicieras. Pensé. La edad de los "pecadores" rondaba los 20 años aproximadamente.

-Es algo asqueroso – dijo mi tío – Edward, llegas en buen momento. Mañana se juzgaran a dos hombre, por atentar contra la moral pública y la religión – dijo casi a gritos.

-El Sr. Friedman tomara el caso y decidirá que hacer con ellos, seguro los manda a la horca – agrego mi padre.

Siguieron debatiendo el tema, hasta que me marche al instituto. Solo pensaba en ver a Bella. Esos problemas eran ajenos a mi interés.

No me afectaba ese "amor entre hombres", hacia cosas peores y tenía la suerte de no ser juzgado por ello.

Llegue tarde al establecimiento, debido a todo este alboroto en las calles. Entre al salón disculpándome por el retraso.

Me senté al lado de mi Venus, saludándola con una sonrisa.

Espere impaciente la hora del almuerzo.

Salí detrás de Bella, cuando la campana sonó. Nos dirigimos a donde fue nuestro primer encuentro "el árbol del amor" sonaba gracioso.

Nos sentamos bajo suave sol.

-¿Acaso te dormiste hoy? – dijo mientas, llevaba su manzana a la boca.

-¿No estás al tanto? – la mire enarcando una ceja.

-¿Al tanto de qué? – precia darle la misma importancia que yo.

-Tu padre, juzgara a dos hombres.

-¿Qué hicieron?

-Atentaron contra la ley de dios, lo agarraron teniendo relaciones sexuales entre ellos – dije, pero sin esperar reacción en ella.

-Dios los perdone, al igual que a mi padre por condenarlos a la muerte. Nadie merece que el hombre haga de esa forma justicia – note su voz entristecerse.

Bella, era una persona de lo más bondadosa. Me gustaba que pensara así.

-¿Estas a favor de eso? – pregunte, por curiosidad.

-Cada uno es como es, y no somos nadie para juzgar sin saber sus motivos – de alguna manera ella tenía razón, yo era un monstro. Guarde silencio y asentí, dándole la razón.

-Es broma ¿qué haces aun con ella? – dijo Rosalie, saliendo de la nada. Se paro delate de nosotros.

Bella se levanto de su lugar, pero Rosalie le impidió el paso. Interponiendo su brazo contra el árbol. De inmediato me pare al su lado.

-¿No entiendes verdad? Amo a Isabella.

-No te quedaras con el – dijo Rosalie entre dientes. Bella le dedico una mirada frívola, que hasta mi me dio cierto miedo.

-No te avergüenzas, regalarte de esa manera a un hombre – Rosalie alzo la mano para callar a Bella. La ataje en el aire, no permitiría que la tocara.

Le agarre con fuerza, aparentándola para que le doliera.

-Maldita. Suéltame.

-Avergüenzas a la mujer – agrego Bella, dando media vuela y dejando a Rosalie con la palabra en la boca.

Estrelle a esa maldita contra el árbol. Pero ella rio a carcajadas.

-¿Por qué no las matas y listo? – me aconsejo.

-Voy arreglar esto en la mansión – apreté con fuerza su cuello. Saco mi mano y se marcho.

Hablaría con su padre. Era sencillo, nos estaba exponiendo demasiado, y la sacaría de inmediato del instituto.

Fui a alcanzar a Bella, seguramente estaría molesta conmigo. Para mi desgracia, la clase ya había comenzado.

Recibí otro reclamo. Espere el último receso. Acompañe a mi ángel a la biblioteca.

-¿Estas enfadada? – pregunte, mientras caminábamos por los corredores.

-Claro que no ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? – contesto, mientras leía los títulos de los libros.

-¿Segura? – me incline hacia ella, con una inocente expresión, le susurre al oído. Rosando mis labios en su cuello.

Su respiración se hizo más profunda. Su corazón se acelero, y sus mejillas tomaron ese delicioso rosado.

Ella giro, quedando frente de mi. Se estiro e hizo que me derritiera con su beso.

Invito a mi lengua a pasar en su boca. Al pensar que apenas aprendió a besar. Lo hacía asombroso. Lleve sus manos a mi cuello, las mías fueron a su cintura.

Sabía que si la dejaba continuar, la tomaría aquí mismo, sin importar las consecuencias.

Con dulzura, la aparte. Excitándome y llenado de ponzoña mi boca, al ver su mejillas arder.

-Te amo – me susurro en los labios. Ella causaría mi muerte si me seguía provocando.

-Yo más que eso, eres todo para. Te estuve esperando toda una vida – respondí con un cálido beso.

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo al salón, para la última clase.

Esto de no tener a Bella, estaba frustrándome, no sabía cómo ocultar mi excitación, cruzaba las piernas para no hacerlo evidente. Tenía algo de ser humano también.

Pensé en su inocencia y logre dejar de lado mis deseos. Al finalizar la clase, la acompañe a la entrada. A esperar que pasaran por ella.

Estuvimos casi media hora, pero no venia su chofer. Lo bueno es que la tuve conmigo más tiempo. Cada alumno nos miraba sorprendidos. "la nueva pareja".

Ella encajaba a la perfección en mi pecho.

-Qué raro – dijo suspirando.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? –Pregunte. Pero su chofer arruino mi ideo. Llego.

-Me hubiese encantado – dijo dedicándome media sonrisa – te veré esta noche – dijo con una sonrisa llena de seducción.

**Isabella **

Todo el camino, no deje de pensar en el. Al llegar a casa, feliz. Encontré a mi madre y a Elizabeth con una cara de velorio.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunte. Vi como Elizabeth consolaba a mi madre.

-Una mujer en el juicio…de nuestro padre. Fue a ensuciar nuestro apellido, diciendo infamias.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Cuando nuestro padre estaba por dar la condena, de esos hombres. Una mujer entro gritando que uno de ellos, era el hijo de nuestro padre. Un hijo bastardo. El caso quedo nulo por ahora. No sé que pasara.

No podía creer la historia que Elizabeth relataba, una angustia vino a mí. Mi madre tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, por tanto llorar.

Me acomode en el regazo de mi madre, apoyándola y parando su llanto.

Me quede con ella hasta que el llego. Pude oír el portazo de la puerta de entrada.

Entro a la sala con una mirada aterradora. Llena de odio.

-Mañana te casas con Milot Heidegger – grito mi padre, dirigiéndose a Elizabeth.

-No, padre, ni siquiera… - de inmediato levanto de los cabellos a mi hermana, del sillón. La bofeteo por contradecirlo.

-Mandare a matar a esa maldita mujer, junto con esos dos – grito.

Pude oír la bocanada de aire que tomo mi madre. Se levanto y lo miro fijo.

-Eso es tu culpa, por dejar hijos por ahí – ella se le enfrento. Lo peor que le podías hacer a ese demonio.

La arrastro por toda la sala, intente que se detuviera, pero me lanzo, golpeando mi cabeza con la pared.

Luego de la tormenta, nadie ceno, no hubo ninguna especie de ruido en la mansión.

Después de haber golpeado a mi madre, desgraciarle la vida a Elizabeth, se encerró en su despacho.

Ayude a mi madre a limpiar la sangre de su rostro, cambiarse el vestido rasgado. Mi hermana aun no se levantaba del suelo, en su mar de llanto.

Mi madre, durmió en el cuarto de huésped, me quede con ella hasta que consiguió el sueño.

Pude oír el golpe en la cara de mi hermana, que mi padre dio para callarla.

Me senté en la mecedora, que se encontraba en el balcón. Sin importar el frio de la noche. Me acurruque en ella.

Cerré las puertas para que nadie oyera mi llanto. No sentía el frio en mi cuerpo. Solo deseaba desaparecer. Llore hasta quedar sin lágrimas.


	7. capitulo VII

Capítulo VII

Edward

Me encontré a Bella, tiritando del frio. Su piel casi se comparaba a mi helada piel. Dormida en la mecedora, en la intemperie de la noche en su balcón.

La cogí en mis brazos, envuelta en mi saco. La acosté en su cama, cubriéndola con varias frazadas.

Cuando la mire, tenía esos hermosos ojos abiertos, rojos llenos de lágrimas.

Me tomo del cuello, y lo llevo hasta hundir su rostro en mi pecho.

Lloro desesperadamente, mi corazón se contrajo de dolor. La estreche entre mis brazos, con fuerza.

Verla destrozada era mi castigo. Ella no tenía idea el dolor insoportable que me causaba verla así. No sabía cómo calmar ese llanto.

Ella me apretaba con fuerza, como si algo le causara un horrible dolor físico.

-Bella, por favor, detente – no hice más que aumentar su llanto.

-Por favor, por favor Edward – dijo entre su sollozo. Me estremecí del sufrimiento que ella me causaba. Unas primeras lágrimas desbordaron de mis ojos.

Era la primera vez que lloraba, como evitarlo. Si tenía a mi ángel cayéndose en lágrimas en mis brazos.

La abrace con fuerza, para ser su que se detuviera.

Lloro hasta quedar dormida y cansada. Sentí su cuerpo más caliente de lo habitual.

Me saque mi camisa, la apoye en mi pecho. Para que el frio de mi cuerpo disminuyera la fiebre.

Ver a Bella en esas condiciones hacia que deseara…llevármela lejos, sin importar su decisión. Era evidente que ella no podía seguir aquí. Sufriendo.

Esa noche no me separe de ella, hasta que el reloj marco las 7 y 30. Pude oír el silencio que habitaba en su casa.

Me escabullí fuera del cuarto, por el balcón. La criada fue a despertar a Bella. La vio durmiendo, se acerco y se fue.

Volví a su lado, pero era inútil, la fiebre no bajaba.

-Edward, Edward – susurro en sueños. Me sentí feliz que yo lo habitaba.

-Estoy aquí – dije para tranquilizarla.

-No, no – volvió a decir. Pero esta vez, lagrimas desbordaban de sus ojos, aun cerrados.

Cada gota que ella derramaba, era como una puñalada en mi corazón.

Amaba a Bella, de lo más profundo de mi alma. Y era lo peor no poder hacer desaparecer todo su dolor y preocupaciones. Ella volvió a caer en la profundidad de sus sueños.

El reloj marco las 10 de la mañana, la criada vino tres veces a ver como se encontraba.

La abrace para que no se asustara, mi ángel se despertó sobresaltada, con sudor en la frente.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí – dije sin permitir que se levantara.

-¿Qué hora es? – dijo tocándose su frente. Con una expresión de dolor.

-Las 10

-Pero…

-Estas con fiebre aun, no iras en ese estado. Quédate aquí – me escondí, al oír acercarse a alguien.

Su madre entro sin tocar, preocupada a la habitación.

-Hija Catalina dijo que estas enferma. Ya viene el médico en camino.

-No es nada madre – dijo, apenas podía hablar.

-¿Qué ocurrió con el "Hijo de papa"? – pregunto, entristeciéndose.

-Ira a la hoguera cuando el reloj marque las 1 de la tarde, en la plaza central – le respondió su madre.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel? – dijo mi Ángel alterándose de nuevo.

-Perdóname, es mi culpa, por haber escogido mal.

Ambas lloraron, abrazadas. No soporte tanto dolor. Me marche para despejarme.

Fui a buscar alguna víctima, al plena luz, necesitaba calmar el dolor que traía. Me escabullí a una casa con dos mujeres bordando.

Descuartice a una y le corte la lengua, para que no gritara. Deseaba transmitir todo mi dolor a alguien más.

Hundí mi puño en su abdomen, aun consiente, hasta que se desmayo del dolor. Bebí su sangre hasta que su corazón diera el último latido.

La otra mujer, que la sostenía del cuello, solo corte su yugular y la seque.

Pensé que eso me calmaría, pero me encontraba peor.

Isabella

Como podría condenar a su propia sangre, su hijo. Nunca creí que mi padre fuera un hombre fiel.

El dolor de cabeza no pasaba, pero la fiebre bajo. Pero me obligaron a quedarme en cama.

Mi padre era n monstro y lo acaba de confirmar.

A pesar de que apenas tenía fuerza, baje a hablar con mi hermana. Seguía siendo mi sangre, y no iba a darle la espalda.

-Hermana – casi en susurro. La vi sentada en la sala, mirando por la ventana.

-¿Qué haces levantada? – se acerco, ayudándome a sentarme.

-Por favor, dime que ya le quitaste esa idea de la cabeza – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Entiende, debe tapar el escándalo, y que mejor que casar a la mayor con un duque.

-¿Pero lo conoces?

-Sí, es un amigo de papa, son casi de la misma edad – se quebró en mis brazos.

-Debe haber alguna manera de impedirlo.

-No la hay, ve a tu cuarto.

Pero fue tarde, trate de apurarme para que el no me viera.

Sentí el portazo, pero me vio en la sala con Elizabeth.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en el instituto? – grito al verme, vino directo hacia mí.

-¡Está enferma papa! – se interpuso en su camino mi hermana, pero él la quito a golpes.

-A ti no te pregunte – me puse delante de mi padre, para que el golpe fuera para mí y no para ella.

Me arrastro hasta la entrada de los cabellos. Sentí mi sangre correr por mi labio. Me soltó. Subí corriendo a mi habitación.

Deseaba muerto a ese hombre, que no era mi padre. Un padre no hace lo que él hizo.

Grite con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que mi garganta doliera. Puse mi boca contra una almohada.

Necesitaba a Edward.

No baje a almorzar. Catalina me trajo la comida, pero no hice bocado. Apenas tome un vaso de leche, lo demás se lo di a "Paty".

Me detuve frente al espejo, vi a una niña destruida, sin sueños ni anhelos.

-¿Dónde estás Edward? – grite desde el balcón.

Edward

Tuve la necesidad de ir al encuentro con mi Ángel. Llegué a su casa en minutos, entre por el balcón.

Me estremecí al verla. Un Ángel no debe sufrir.

Al darse cuenta de mi presencia, vino corriendo a mis brazos.

Me dio un beso lleno de dolor y odio. Sentí con la fuerza que me abrazaba ¿tanto dolor había en esa pequeña tan frágil?

No pude evitarlo, la bese hasta que mis lágrimas desbordaban por mis mejillas. La boca se me lleno de ponzoña, al saborear rastro de su sangre en sus labios.

Pero no pensé en su sangre.

-Bella, te lo suplico, te lo suplico – pedí, mientras daba paso a que respirara. Ella no contesto y continúo besándome, con furia y desenfreno.

-Llévame contigo, por favor – suplico entre lagrimas – Edward – mi corazón endurecía por el dolor de sus palabras.

-No sabes el dolor que llevo dentro de mi corazón, al verte, mi amor – ella me miro con esos ojos verdes, rojos e hinchados.

-¿Siempre estarás conmigo? – pregunto.

-Hasta que tu corazón deje de latir – conteste.

La envolví en mis brazos con fuerza, limitando no causarle dolor.

Ella me dio un suave beso, mi garganta ardió, al recordar el gusto de su sangre.

Pero su beso fue más tranquilizador.


	8. capitulo VIII

Capítulo VIII

Isabella

Había pasado una semana de la ejecución del "hijo Bastardo". Mi padre llevo a cabo el casamiento de Elizabeth, pocos días después con el Sr. Heidegger.

Los recién casado, Vivian en casa. Pero mi hermana era humillada y maltratada por su marido.

Al final el escándalo se calma, todos pensaron que esa mujer fue comprada, por la oposición. Para manchar las "honra" de mi padre.

La verdad era que mato a su único hijo varón.

Mi padre, se llevaba de maravilla con Milot, ambos maltrataban a sus esposas.

El Sr. Fernando venia seguido, con la esperanza de encontrarme, pero siempre me hacia la dormida. Aun guardaba la esperanza que le perteneciera.

Eran cerca de las 10 de la noche, y baje para cenar. Lo único que disfrutaban la cena, eran ellos dos.

-¿No crees que deberías casar a Isabella, también? – observo Heidegger a carcajadas.

-No es mala idea, ya está en edad – acompaño mi padre.

-No harás con Bella, lo que hiciste con Elizabeth – grito mi madre, golpeando sus puños contra la mesa.

El se levanto y golpeo su cara contra la mesa. La jalo de los cabellos por el suelo.

-Basta, suéltala – grite, agarrando su brazo.

-Tu cállate bastarda, también deberías… - mi madre le dio una bofetada antes de que terminara.

-Milot, llévate a estas dos – pido mi padre. Elizabeth obedeció.

-¡No, No! ¡Suéltame! – grite, intentando zafarme. El maldito me encerró en mi cuarto.

Oí los gritos de dolor de mi madre, los golpes en su cuerpo, con su cinto.

-¡Déjala, déjala! – grite, aunque fuera inútil.

¿Por qué mi madre? ¿Por qué él la odiaba? ¿Por qué me odiaba? Si me odiaba a mí, no comprendía por lo descargaba en ella.

-Isabella – dijo Elizabeth entrando a mi cuarto, a la media hora.

Me abrazo, pero me aparte y fui a verla. Baje las escaleras corriendo.

Seguía arrodillada, en el comedor. Su vestido destrozada, bañado en sangre. Un profundo dolor sentí.

-¿Por qué? Madre – pregunte, cogiéndola en mis brazos.

-No te preocupes – aun así me dedico una sonrisa.

Acompañe a que se cambiara, me acosté con ella, dejándola dormida. Me marche a mi cuarto.

Entre a mi habitación, con la esperanza de que él estuviera ahí.

Se encontraba con la mirada fija en la puerta, sentado al borde de mi cama. Corrí hasta abrazarlo muy fuerte.

-¿Dime qué puedo hacer que esos hermosos ojos vuelvan a brillar? – solo di una pequeña media sonría, falsa de mi parte.

El no podía hacer nada, solo hacerme olvidar por un momento todo. Solo darme fuerza para seguir.

El rozo mis labios con los míos, me cogió entre sus brazos. Alce mi rostro en busca de uno de sus besos.

Mi lengua se encontró con la suya, y se quedo bailando con ella por un buen rato. El se apodero de mi cuello, soltando mi boca.

No pude evitar que esas malditas lágrimas, no desbordaran por mis mejillas.

El me miro, con unos ojos llenos de dolor y compasión. Llevo mi rostro a su pecho.

-No sabes cómo me duele Bella. Siento que te perderé, si sigues así. Hare lo que sea – suplico con su mirada.

-Perdona, por hacerte preocupar – dije acariciando su mejillas.

-No puedo, cada día que pasa empeora, entiende. Es una agonía para mí. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? No puedo verte sufrir – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Solo no te apartes nunca de mi lado. Sin ti no podría vivir. Edward te amo y no soportaría perderte.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado Isabella Friedman.

Edward

Ella durmió en mis brazos, como siempre lo hacía. Deseaba hacer desaparecer el maldito de su padre, solo un corte en la yugular, bastaría. Pero eso empeoraría las cosas.

Cada día que pasaba, el profundo dolor en mi pecho crecía, al ver a Bella de esa manera.

Estaba asesinado más de lo normal, era la única manera de descargar mi ira, con esos humanos.

Espere que se hiciera la hora de ver a mi ángel, en el instituto. Fui antes de la hora, esperándola en la entrada.

Vi llegar el coche, a pesar de que apenas hace un momento la había visto, era como si pasara días. La extrañaba con locura.

Ayude a mi ángel a bajar, tomándola de su cálida mano.

-Buenas días – dijo con voz apagada. Espere que el coche se fuera.

-Sígueme – me siguió en dirección contraria al instituto.

-Edward ¿Dónde vamos? Debemos entrar – dijo mientas nos alejábamos dos cuadra. Sin soltarme la mano.

-Confía en mi – le susurre al oído.

Nos esperaba un auto, subimos y partimos.

Mi padre tenía una casa fuera de la cuidad, quedaba a una hora y media. Anhelaba hacerla feliz, aunque sea solo un día, darle todo el amor y cariño que tanto merecía. Iba conseguir hacer brillar esos ojos.

-¿Dónde vamos? – pregunto desconcertada, apretando mi mano.

-Tranquila, mi amor, hoy es tu día libres, y yo seré tu esclavo el día entero – ella sonrió, y bese el cueco de su cuello.

-Pero… - calle su pero con un beso.

El chofer que contrate, era de la familia y sabía que si abría la boca, lo mataría.

En el camino, Bella se durmió en mi pecho. Carecía de sueños placenteros, tenia pesadillas todas las noches.

La casa, era pequeña, pero confortante. Solo contaba con cuatro habitaciones arriba, un patio bastante amplio. En donde andábamos a caballo.

Podía imaginar a Bella en mi cama, tan frágil, solo cubierta con mis brazos.

En sueños, la haría mía, aprovecharía mientras ella caía en un profundo sueño, y me apoderaría de ese cuerpo fascinante que poseía.

Deseaba tanto beber su sangre, lamer cada parte de su cuerpo.

Al llegar, la tome en brazos y la lleve directo a mi habitación. A velocidad inhumana, la deposite en mi cama. Encendí la chimenea, para que no le hiciera frio, por mi cuerpo.

Suave y sin despertarla, desabotone su camisa, ya sin la chaqueta puesta. Regalándome una imagen maravillosa de sus pechos.

Saque su falda, dejándola únicamente con sus bragas. Aun tenía sus medias y zapatos.

Dios, Bella estaba demasiado hermosa, mi boca se lleno de veneno. Trague, la ponzoña, que me dejo un sabor asqueroso en la boca. Mi garganta ardía.

Se me hizo agua en la boca, oliendo la fragancia de su cuerpo. Ese olor que me enloquecía.

Comencé a acariciar sus labios, con la punta de mi dedo, por su cuello. Recorriendo sus pechos. Sus pezones se endurecieron, por el frio de mi mano, produciéndome excitación.

Bese su cuello, lamiéndola con énfasis, sin sacar mina de unos de sus pechos.

Su piel era exquisita, pero veneno a la vez. Era suave, dulce, perfecta.

-Hare que olvides todo hoy – susurre en su oído, succionando su lóbulo.

Mi ángel se veía condenadamente hermosa, con esas mejillas llena de rubor. Me apodere de sus deliciosos labios.

Sin pensarlo, sin importarme que no me diera permiso. Deslice mi lengua desde el centro de sus pechos, bajándola por todo su abdomen. Me desespere, y mi mano fue directo a su entrepierna. Roce su intimidad, con total sigilo.

Le saque esa pequeña tela, que me impedía el acceso.

Mi demonio interno se regocijaba de placer al oler, ese aroma de su centro húmedo.

Noches, me la pase soñando con esto, y ahora se me estaba cumpliendo.

Introduje mi dedo, acariciando sus paredes tan húmedas y suaves. Mi ángel gimió mi nombre, fue música para mis oídos. Volvió a decir mi nombre, dentro de mi boca. Su respiración me aceleraba más.

Ella me beso, llena de deseo y pasión, envolviendo sus brazos en mi cuello. Bella, estaba lista.

Olvidando todo, me fui directo a la zona que tanto deseaba. Su aroma, me endurecía infernalmente.

El monstro se apodero de mi, cegándome por el deseo.

Con mucha suavidad, y lentitud, separe sus piernas, llevándome una al hombre. Facilitándome la penetración. Deseaba que ella, sintiera todo.

Su centro húmedo, era mi perdición, no pude evitar gruñir del placer descomunal. Mi lengua saboreo cada centímetro de su intimidad.

Abrí sus labios con mis dedos, para que disfrutara aun más. Ella se aferro con fuerza a mi cabeza.

Sincronice mi dedo, y mi lengua. Deseaba que mi ángel, mi enloqueciera de excitación.

Mi boca, era esclavo de su clítoris.

Sentí como sus paredes se contraían, comenzó a gemir mi nombres, infinitas veces.

-Edward…Edward…Edward – grito, cuando por primera vez, se corrió.

Gemí de placer, al igual que ella, luego de haber saboreado toda mi droga. Me acerque a sus labios, besándola desaforadamente.

Ella se aferro con fuerza a mi espalda, envolvió sus piernas a mi torso.

-Te amo – dije en su oído. Vi el cielo, cuando vi abiertos esos ojos verdes, llenos de brillo. Se sonrojo.

-Estoy lista – dijo apenada, escondiéndose en mi pecho.

-No te avergüences mi amor. Eres el ser más perfecto, Bella – la eche para atrás, para observar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Ambos, nos sacamos la ropa restante.

Ella invito a mi miembro a pasar, abriendo ambas piernas. Con dulzura, rompí su virginidad.

Pude sentir su dolor, rasguño mi espalda, eso me excito aun mas.

Mi miembro se ajusto a su suave cavidad, poco a poco fui reemplazando el dolor, por placer.

Podía sentir cada roce en sus paredes. Me adentre en ella. Gruñí de placer por la fricción que me causaba su hermoso vientre.

Subí sus piernas a mis hombros, y la penetre hasta tocar fondo. Ella grito mi nombre, mezclado de dolor y placer.

Ver su rostro, sudado, ruborizada y extasiada del placer, me endemoniaba.

Cogí velocidad, para aumentar la excitación de ambos, sus gemidos en mi oído, hacían que fuera más rápido. Su respiración, era reemplazada por gritos de más y más.

Su calor me quemaba por el calor que emanaba mi ángel. Me regocijaba al verla gritar. Hice que sintiera todo mi miembro. Mientras succionaba uno de sus pechos.

Sabía que ella estaba por venirse, nuevamente. Di una última estocada y colapse junto con ella, dentro de su cavidad. Sintiendo que mi cuerpo explotaría de placer.

Lo que el calor de las paredes de Bella, le causaba a mi miembro frio era algo inexplicable.

Esta niña, ahora mujer, me hizo sentir tan bien. Hacer el amor, fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en esta maldita vida. Olvide la sed que me producía.

En mi mente sola la ocupaba ella, en que la amaba y debía protegerla. Aunque sonara irónico, yo era el depredador más peligroso para ella. Nunca dejaría que se enterara la clase de maldito que soy.

Iba a sobreprotegerla con mi vida, hasta que su corazón dejara de latir.

Sin salir dentro de ella, quedando encima, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Me aparte para ver su hermoso rostro angelical.

Su sudor y sabor era delicioso, ella me sonreía, a la vez avergonzada. Una felicidad me inundo, por ser yo quien hiciera que olvidara todos sus problemas.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo – repetí, mientras corría un mechón de su frente. Ella correspondió el te amo con un beso.

Me quede a su lado, observando su belleza mientras dormía. Acariciando sus mejillas. Recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, con el roce de mis labios.

La arrope y la deje descansar.


	9. capitulo IX

Puedo pedirles algo? A mis lectoras? Por favor lean la parte de la carta, mientras escuchan "oasis" de Tarja Turunen. No se van arrepentir. Plissss. Gracias por seguirme.

x fa haganm casoo plisss x fa xfa x fa

Puedo pedirles algo? A mis lectoras? Por favor lean la parte de la carta, mientras escuchan "oasis" de Tarja Turunen. No se van arrepentir. Plissss. Gracias por seguirme.

Capitulo IX

Isabella

Me desperté en la habitación que no era la mía. Aun estaba extasiada, no podía creer lo sucedido.

Sentir a Edward dentro de mí, fue algo extremadamente maravilloso.

Su piel, su olor, sus caricias, besos. Hacer el amor con él, iba mucho más que solo placer. No podría estar con otro hombre que no sea él. No soportaría que otra persona me toque.

Nada se compara a Edward, tan perfecto. Estaba aun más enamorada. Nuestros cuerpos encajaban perfecto.

Cuando lo sentí dentro, no sentí dolor alguno. Estaba concentrada en el placer de sus besos. En ese momento, solo éramos el y yo.

Colapso dentro de mí, el calor que sentí era algo tan insoportablemente bueno, que deseaba llorar. Liberar ese placer que jamás sentí, fue lo más excitante.

Todavía estaba media "drogada", y me di cuenta que no estaba a mi lado. Me acerque a mirar el reloj, y marcaban las dos de la tarde.

Baje en su búsqueda. En la sala no estaba. En el comedor vi la mesa servida, solo para uno.

Una copa, un juego de cubiertos, un plato y una cesta de pan y frutas. Una botella de vino y una jarra de jugo.

-Buenas tarde, bella durmiente – dijo, sorprendiéndome por detrás, aferrado a mi cintura.

Me gire para encontrar su boca, pero su belleza me detuvo. Emanaba un brillo radiante, de cierta forma.

Traía puesto un pantalón blanco, una camisa mangas cortas blancas, y un chaleco en cuello v celeste.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? – me pregunto en mi boca.

-Con hambre – me acerque a su cuello, para oler su perfume hipnotízate.

-Lo imagine, por eso baje a prepararte algo. Debes recuperar energías – pude sentir su perfecta sonrisa en mi cuello.

Me aparto la silla, sentada en la mesa. Me sirvió pollo asado con unas papas horneadas, decorada con vegetales.

-Bon na peti – beso mi cuello con su exquisita lengua.

-¿Cómo deseas que coma de esa manera? – el soltó una carcajada.

-Es cruel de mi parte – bufo – come tranquila, ya vuelvo.

Agradecí, en parte que se fue, tenía demasiada hambre, para comer como se debía.

Apenas masticaba. Cuando regreso me trago una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

Era el hombre, que toda mujer desearía tener.

-Sabía usted, que cada día lo amo mas – le susurre.

-Te daré mas pastel en ese caso – fruncí el ceño, el rio.

-Edward…de

-Lo sé mi amor, y no sabes lo feliz que me hace, deseaba tanto que me amaras.

El se acerco y me dio un beso chocolatozo.

-Gracias, estuvo muy rico todo.

-Aun falta la cereza del final – me cogió en sus brazos y me llevo.

Claramente en la habitación. Al entrar y cerrar la puerta, me rodeo con su brazo mi cintura, mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja. Quería ser su esclava.

Me encontraba presionada a la puerta, sentía su pecho frio en mi espalda.

Sus besos recorriendo mi espalda. Se deciso de toda su hermosa vestimenta, de una solo tiro. Masajeo mis pechos con pasión.

Sentí toda su piel desnuda, fría, apoyada en mi espalda.

-No me dejes – jadee.

Edward me giro, estrellando mi espalda contra la puerta. Frente a su rostro. Tome su cabello y lo lleve con locura a mi boca.

Me tomo de mis muslos y me alzo. Envolví su torso con mis piernas, para aumentar el placer. Cuando me penetro.

El callo mi gemido con su boca, luego la soltó, para capturar uno de mis pechos.

Cada uno de sus movimientos, hacia que quisiera más. Eche mi cabeza contra la puerta, rendida a su placer. Estaba por venirme.

El se percato de mi placer desenfrenado, acelero la velocidad, el golpeteo de nuestra piel, era música. Cuando me vine, penetro toda mi cavidad, causando locura.

-Bella – gruño. Eso me excito aun más.

-Edward – grite. Él lo tapo con su boca.

Estaba sensible a cada movimiento. Y me causaba el doble de placer.

Luego de mis dos corridas mas, el lo hizo también. Me mantuvo en esa posición un rato, hasta que recuperar el aliento.

Ambos desnudos, me cargo en brazos hasta la tina llena de agua caliente. Me sumergió primero, luego entro sentándose detrás de mí. Quedando de espalda a él.

Jabono mi espalda, jugó con mi cabello, con mi cuello, y lo mejor con mi entrepierna. Sin soltó mi cuello.

-Sabes que eres la mujer, con la que deseo pasar el resto de m vida – acaricio mi espalda.

-Sabes que eres el hombre de vida, y nunca me alejare de ti – agregue.

Salimos de baño, el prefirió vestirme. Ya puesto mi uniforme, al ver que eran las siete de la tarde. Sentí como si la sangre huyera de mi rostro.

-Mi amor ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto al ver mi expresión.

-El va a matarme – miro la hora.

-No te preocupes, yo iré contigo – eso empeoraría. Per admiraba su valentía.

Al salir, un coche nos esperaba. Partimos a la realidad nuevamente.

Sabía que mi padre me mataría, pero no me importaba, nada arruinaría mi felicidad hoy.

-Gracias Edward – el soltó una media sonrisa.

-Soy yo quien debería agradecer que una hermosa mujer como tú, correspondiera a mi corazón.

Pedí a Edward que no bajara conmigo en mi casa, eso iba a empeorar todo. Iba enfrentar sola las consecuencias.

Catalina me abrió la puerta, con cara de horror.

-Srta. Su padre está furioso con usted – dijo en tartamudeos.

-¿Dónde está?

-Se fue con su madre, a acompañar a su hermana. Hoy viajo con el Sr Heidegger, debido que lo llamaron de su país. Se mudaran por un tiempo – era mucha información, en tan poco tiempo.

-¡¿Qué? – me encontré sola. Elizabeth era la única que calmaba a mi padre.

-Entre, va a enfermarse con el cabello mojado – olvide este detalle.

Fui a mi habitación a sacarme el uniforme, y secar mi cabello con una toalla. Eran las 21.30 de la noche.

Escuche los gritos de mi padre, llamándome. Corrí escalera abajo a su encuentro.

-¿Dónde diablos te metiste? – me tomo de los cabello, jalándolo con fuerza.

-¡suéltala! – pido mi madre, con la mano que tenia libre, mi padre la golpeo.

Alguien llamo a la puerta desesperadamente.

-Sr. Lo buscan – entro Catalina, aterrorizada.

-¿Quien? – fue hasta la entrada, llevándome del brazo.

Vi como me miro, una mirada llena de dolor, me apene en que viera la clase de padre que me toco. Impotente en la entrada, me dedico media sonrisa.

-Joven Montesquieu ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? – pregunto mi padre.

-Vine a ver como se encontraba la Srta. Friedman, se descompuso y la demoraron en la enfermería – dijo calmado, pude ver sus nudillos blanco, apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

-¡Oh! My amable de su parte, gracias, y disculpe a mi incompetente hija.

-Gracias joven – agrego mi madre.

No podía mirarlo a los ojos, ahí humillada, delante de el.

-Me disculpo, debo irme. Con su permiso.

-Propio, hasta pronto – dijo mi padre – tu vete a tu cuarto – me dijo, soltó mi brazo.

Entre furiosa, rompiendo todo en mi camino. Estrelle el florero en la pared.

-¡Te odio! – grite, sabiendo que él no me escucharía.

Rompí cada foto, de mi álbum, donde se encontraba ese hombre.

Arrodillada entre, los vidrios, las flores desparramadas, y el piso mojado.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, suavemente beso mi cuello.

-Ya no llores mi amor – dijo con esa aterciopelada voz.

-Pensé que nada arruinaría mi felicidad – dije en sollozo.

-Te daré toda una vida de felicidad, a mi lado – eso me tranquilizo.

-Gracias, por estar cuando te necesito. Mi amor – gire y me lance a sus brazos, sin importar mi vestido mojado.

El me acogió y me llevo a la cama. Acostándose a mi lado. Mirándonos, mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

Me di la vuelta quedando de espalda el. Envuelta en sus brazos me dormir.

Estábamos ya en el frio invierno de Londres, la nieve cubría los tejados, los arboles y las calles.

La casa se sentía, más fría y vacía que de costumbre. Mi madre, debía acompañar a mi padre a todas sus reuniones. Por la ausencia de Elizabeth.

Tenía la suerte, de que Edward me hacia compañía todas la noches.

Sacábamos junto a pasear a "Paty" los sábados por la mañana.

Edward ya hablaba solo con mi padre, y ambos le dijimos de los nuestro a ella. Todos decidimos mantenerlo en secreto, por mi padre.

Un domingo, me había quedado sola en casa, mis padre tenían un almuerzo importante.

Catalina se tomo su día libre, y deseaba que Edward no se cansara de mi, y le pedí que se tomara su domingo también.

Iba a darle la notica esta noche, el fruto de nuestro amor estaba creciendo.

Pero había esperado, para estar segura.

Fui en busca de papel y pluma, al cuarto de mis padres. Iba aprovechar la soledad de hoy, para componer alguna melodía para mi violín.

Había olvidado mi bolso en el coche de Charlie. Tome un cuaderno de mi madre.

Un sobre cayó de él. El año indicaba que era de hace 17 años.

La curiosidad me invadió, y viole la confianza de mi madre. Abrí el sobre y encontré una hoja cortada de algún cuaderno.

La leí con detenimiento.

_A pesar de que era su esposa, aun así en esa maldita fiesta_

_El me entrego, solo para saldar una deuda._

_Hizo que su socio me hiciera de suya. Delante de el._

_Sabiendo que no era mi culpa, nunca acepto a mi hermosa bebe como su hija._

_Yo la amaba más que a nada, era inocente de la crueldad de ese hombre. _

_Trato de arrebatármela, tirando por las escaleras antes de dar a luz._

_El no pudo cumplir su objetivo, dios no lo permitirá. _

_Era mi única alegría. Mi rayo de luz. Sabía que no tenia perdón de dios por despreciar a Elizabeth, también era mi hija._

_Pero era igual a él, despreciaba a mi bebe, maltratando a mi Bella._

_Haciéndola de menos, por un acto sucio que él había cometido. _

_Nunca supe de ese maldito socio, que desgraciadamente era el padre de mi hija. Ella nunca lo sabrá. _

_Quiero que esos hermosos ojos nunca dejen de brillar y fuera feliz. _

_Planee irme lejos de él, con mi bebe, pero amenazo con arrebatármela. Sabía que él me encontraría donde fuere._

_La amo con toda mis entrañas y nunca dejare que el la dañe. Protegeré a mi bebe con mi vida. _

_Mi pequeña Bella, perdóname. _

Apreté el papel con fuerza en mi mano, ya la noche había caído.

Me Salí de la casa. Comencé a caminar sin dirección. Sentí la nieve derritiéndose en mi rostro. En mi espalda.

Sentí como si me arrebataron la felicidad para siempre. No podía de imaginar la tortura de mi madre. Violada y cargando con eso 17 años, yo.

Odiaba aun mas a mi padre, lo deseaba muerto. Corrí hasta tropezarme, y caer sobre la nieve.

No tuve fuerza para levantarme. Solo escuche mi llanto en la calle. No me importo el frio, si moría en esos momentos.

La oscuridad de mi padre, alcanzo el último rayo de esperanza de ser feliz que tenia.

Me encontré en mi cama. Cerca de las una de la noche. Me levante. La ira pudo más que nada.

Entre a su despacho, furiosa. Arroje todo los papeles que estaban en su escritorio.

Primero en no entendió, pero luego se levanto dándome una bofetada. Me jalo tirándome escaleras abajo.

Mi madre, salió ver qué pasaba, pero él se desquito con ella, corrí hasta la cocina. Subí las escaleras.

-¡Maldita bastarda! – me grito.

Mi madre lo golpeo, pero el lanzo contra una mesa, quedando inconsciente.

Me cegué, por el odio, el desprecio, y el dolor. Con el cuchillo que traía en mi mano, fui directo a su corazón. Lo apuñale mil beses. Lo odia, y lo deseaba muerto.

Me encontré bañada en sangre, llorando y riendo a la vez.

Fui a ver a mi madre, y estaba sangrando, pero respiraba.

Catalina miro horrorizada la escena, sus grito me alteraron.

-¡Cállate! Vete a tu cuarto – le pedí.

Arrodillada junto a su cuerpo, me repeti mil veces – lo mate, lo mate, lo mate.

Una mezcla de culpa y placer vinieron a mi.

Mi madre había recobrado la conciencia.

-Madre, lo mate, lo mate, lo mate – ella mrio y solo me abrazo.

-Cálmate hija.

-No, lo mate, yo con mis manos. Lo mate.

Ella me abrazo y me acompaño en mi llanto.

Aun no sabía que hacer. Estaba en estado de shock. Había matado a mi padre.

La puerta sonó con desesperación. La sangre huyo de mi cuerpo.

-No. No abras – le dije a Catalina.

Pero insistían.

-Bella, soy yo, Edward – grito mi ángel.

Corrí, a abrir la puerta y lo abrace desesperadamente. El me vio bañada en sangre.

-Edward, lo mate, lo mate, lo mate - gritaba, sin soltarlo.

-Cálmate, Bella.

-Edward, lo mate – el me aparto, y vio a mi madre destrozada en llanto, al lado del cuerpo de mi padre.

El me abrazo con más fuerza.

-No te preocupes, estoy aquí contigo, y junto saldremos de esto – dijo a mi oído.

Me encontraba más calmada, pero no tranquila.

Edward llamo a mi madre para que hablaran a sola. Estuvieron hasta cerca de las 4 de la mañana hablando.

Sin saber sobre que se trataba.

Muchas grax a todas x leermes. Nos leemos


	10. capitulo X

esperoo q les encantee una de mis mejores creaciones

**Capitulo X **

**Edward **

Cuando vi a mi Ángel, manchado por la sangre sucia de su padre, me desespere. Tuve que permanecer calmado frente a ella. Nadie iba a creer que fue un accidente, o robo. La burguesía sabía que Friedman no era querido por su familia.

Mandarían a Bella directo a la muerte.

No iba dejar que eso pase.

Llame a Monic para que habláramos, sobre cómo actuar ahora.

-No. Edward no voy a permitir algo así, prefiero ir yo – reprocho Monic.

-Sabes que si hicieras eso, Bella no lo soportaría y te seguiría.

-Tu es tas con ella ahora – me recordó.

-Merezco pagar por mis errores, voy a dejar todo por ella.

-No puedo permitirlo – insistió.

-Por favor, no vas a perderla ahora ¿o sí? – me altero aun mas que no entendiera.

-Edward…

-Por favor se razonable, de igual manera lo voy hacer – ella solo bajo la mirada y asintió.

Pasamos mucho tiempo dentro, debatiendo. Era muy tarde.

Vi a mi Ángel dormida en el sillón. La lleve en mis brazos a su cama.

Ella abrió sus hermosos ojos, los contemple una vez más.

La bese, la bese, poco a poco saque su ropa dejándola solo cubierta por mis brazos.

-Por favor, déjame hacerte el amor – suplique. Ella solo asintió.

Bese cada parte de su cuerpo, saboreándolo su deliciosa piel. Sintiendo su respiración en mi boca.

Sus gemidos, jamás los olvidaría.

Nunca olvidaría que la ame, como a nada en este mundo.

Siempre estaré agradecido, ella me enseño a amar.

Le hice el amor con todo el amor y delicadeza que se merecía, sin poder evitar llorar con ella.

Sabía que en el fondo lo presentía. Colapse junto con ella.

Ambos olvidamos todo en ese momento.

El sol ya nos tocaba las puertas del balcón.

La bese un largo tiempo, apneas permitiéndola respirar.

-Te veo en el instituto, te amo – mentí.

-Te amo y siempre estar a tu lado – respondió.

El corazón se me contrajo, por el dolor. Trate de no caerme en pedazo delante de ella.

**Isabella **

Confié en las palabras de mi amor "todo estará bien". Antes de partir al instituto, mi madre salió a despedirme con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando llegue, el no estaba, la primera clase tampoco fue junto a él.

-Lo siento mucho por lo de su padre. Nunca pensé que el Sr. Montesquieu reaccionara así – dijo el director.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo dijo?

-Esta mañana me comunicaron de la pelea, entre su padre y el joven Cullen. Por suerte se entrego y ya fue condenado. Será en la plaza central.

Salí corriendo, sin importar ser expulsada, tenía que estar equivocado, Edward no haría eso. Pero debía confirmarlo.

Llegue a la plaza, me encontré con una multitud de gente gritando "asesino". Solo estaba soñando, repetí mil veces en mi cabeza.

La gente me abrió paso, al reconocerme.

Mis ojos se endurecieron, se llenaron de lágrimas, la piernas no me respondían. Un nudo en la garganta se formo. Se me contrajo mi corazón.

Lo vi atado a punto de ser quemado vivo. Me desespere y luche para que los guardias me dejaran pasar.

-¡Por favor!, fui yo, fui yo – grite golpeando el pecho del guardia – déjame por favor, Edward, no me hagas esto – grite.

-Déjala que se despida – dijo el guardia mayor.

Luche por soltarlo, pero era inútil, me corte los dedos con las púas, pero no lo conseguí sacarlo.

-¿Por qué Edward haces esto? – estaba enloqueciendo.

-Bella…

-Prometiste no dejarme. Fui yo maldita sea, fui yo, yo lo mate – grite delante de la gente. Pero nadie me creo.

-Te amo, entiende no iba a permitir que te pasara algo.

-Te amo – bese sus labios, con mucha furia.

El no podía hacerme eso. Un guardia me aparto, me abrace al sargento.

Me dejo en la primera fila, para presenciar el espectáculo. Sin que se diera cuenta, robe el pequeño cuchillo, de su cintura.

Grite de dolo, al ver que las llamas se encendieron. Alcance a ver sus lágrimas.

Nos miramos y sentí la punzada, pero no sentí dolor, nada era peor que ver a lo que mas amaba en el mundo, morir, delante mío.

-Te amo – dije para que el leyera mis labios.

Olía el olor a sahumerio que provenía de su piel quemándose.

Todo se volvió negro, pero antes pude ver sus labios.

-Te amor por siempre - por última vez.

**Edward **

No sentía el dolor de las llamas quemando mi cuerpo.

Ella se aparto, y delante mío, clavo un daga en el centro de su corazón. "estaría con ella, hasta que su corazón dejara de latir".

Era insoportable, pedí desgarradamente que me mataran.

Ver a mi Ángel desangrando en mis ojos era mi castigo, no podía hacer nada.

Lentamente cayó al suelo, y pude oír el último galope de su pequeño corazón.

Sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirarme. Sus últimas palabras, las llevaría conmigo guardadas en mi corazón.

Mi plan había fallado. Cumplí mi condena, ver como mi ser más amado moría antes mis ojos. Y no poder evitarlo.

La pusieron a mi lado. Las lágrimas eran evaporadas por el calor.

Mi visión comenzó a ser borrosa. Deseaba volver el tiempo, seguir viéndola sonreír, esos ojos brillar.

Monic jamás me lo iba a perdonar.

Nuestro amor se convirtió solo en cenizas.

Ver a mi Ángel por última vez me hizo feliz, pero esperaba que fuera feliz.

La respiración se me dificulto, sin parar de llorar y gritar su nombre. Mi Ángel muerto, a mi lado.

Su último beso, su último respiro. Hasta que su corazón dejara de latir.


	11. Epilogo cyc

gracias por segurime hasta aqui, espero les haya gustado el final. aun q se q es un poco tragico. pero vean el lado bueno si ella o el moria, iban a sufri por no tenerse el uno al otroo. graciass d verdadddd

**Epilogo **

El amor que Edward sentía por ella, hizo que se sacrificara por ella. Aun así Bella, no soporto la idea de perderlo y lo siguió a su muerte.

Monic Teseo de Friedman, madre de Bella, al comunicarle la noticia.

Esa misma noche, se quito la vida en la habitación de su hija. Colgándose desde su balcón.

Elizabeth, no pudo despedir a su familia. Siguió siendo esclavizada y maltratada por su marido en Alemania. Tiempo después, por otra mujer. Ella no podía darle hijos.

Edward se fue en paz, sabiendo que ella nunca se entero de la clase de monstro que fue. Pudo cumplir con su promesa. "Hasta que su corazón deje de latir"…

Fin. Yohana Cisneros – Angelkizuna


End file.
